


Forget and forgive

by Saiyan__8



Category: AU - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Vegbul - Fandom, vegeta and bulma - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan__8/pseuds/Saiyan__8
Summary: Bulma is desperately trying to cope up with life after losing him. After two years of hiding, she finally appears to the public's eyes to attend her best friend's wedding. However, unfortunately, she ends up colliding with the one person who had made her life miserable all this time...A series of flashback follows on how the two of them got together and how they got separated as well.However,  at present,  it's only up to Bulma whether she is ready to forget and forgive and take back her lover once again...





	1. Chapter 1

Neon traffic lights twinkled in the distance as rain drizzled all over West City. Bulma rolled down her car’s window and breathed in the sweet scent of air mixed with wet earth.

_Petricho…_

 

The first rain of the year was always a welcome change. However, the smell brought back pleasant yet dark memories, the ones she tries desperately to forget everyday but the ones that simply doesn’t want to let go…

Although the road was jam-packed at this office leaving hour, the sidewalks of this strange city was something else. Children were running, men and women were rushing to get home and young couples were fooling around even in the wet weather. In all, everyone there was having a normal life. Falling in love. Having children. Sharing the ups and downs with family and friends. _That was_ _where the true fairy tales were…_

She could have had the same thing…She could have also been a _normal_ person. But falling in love with the wrong person had changed her. Wrong? She was sure that she still loved him. Loved him with her heart and soul despite all that he had made her go through in these two years.

Letting out a tired sigh, she clutched her beaded necklace anxiously and asked, “How much longer, Oolong?”

“We are almost there, Miss,” Her driver replied.

Bulma nodded her head and pulled out a compact mirror from her purse. She looked at herself nervously. She was finally meeting her friends after a long time. Bulma could no longer hide in the cave because it was Goku’s wedding today for God’s sake! She had to act normal and enjoy even when she feels hollow and dead deep inside. With a determined look, she closed the mirror and fixed her purse.

_I am Bulma Briefs, the party girl of one time, and I am going to have fun today!_

Despite convincing herself with all that, once she stepped out of the car, her stomach tightened up with nervousness. She could hear the loud voices and laughter from inside the hall, the soft music and occasional clicks of wine glasses. What made it even worse was the fact that she knew she was late. And why wouldn’t she be? She had to monitor the progress of a spaceship that is about to launch next week and that was not an easy task and after a rigorous day full of work, she had to go home and feed her baby and set three bots to look after him. Trunks was such a notorious child but so lovable. A small smile stretched her lips think about her adorable baby boy.

Without stalling further, she took a deep breath and walked inside the wedding hall. Her heartbeat picked up instantly seeing swarms of people. Clutching her purse tightly, she gulped and walked further inside. From what she had heard before, Goku’s bride was well known in the city because apparently her father was a famous lawyer. This somewhat explained the incredible number of guests because Goku himself didn’t have any family and only a group of friends.

“Bulma!”

She turned around hearing her name and smiled.

“You made it!” Goku wrapped her in a snug hug and chuckled.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss your wedding!” She smiled and looked at his attire. He looked dashing in a black suit and bow-tie.

“Thanks!” Goku laughed and scratched his head in old manner. Bulma grinned seeing her best friend’s old habit. Her shoulders relaxed a bit and for the first time that night, she let out a soft sigh of relief.

“Don’t just stand here! Introduce me to your wife!” She playfully scolded.

Goku nodded his head and led her further inside. Bulma couldn’t help but take notice of the wonderful decorations. This place had cost a fortune without any doubt! But most of the contribution must have been from the bride’s side as Goku didn’t work anywhere fancy at the moment. She herself had helped him get a job at the best gym of the town four years ago. Goku had earned himself a respectful position from there and now he earns well enough to feed a small family.

“Chi Chi! Come here and meet my friend!” Goku waved her over.

Bulma smiled seeing the gorgeous raven in white dress coming over to see her. The two of them shared a quick hug and engaged in a conversation quickly.

“I have heard so much about you, Bulma. And wow, you are more beautiful in person,” She gushed.

The two giggled like long lost friends and Goku watched them fondly. He was very happy to know that the two of the most important people of his life could get along so well. But it was time for them to cut the cake now and he couldn’t wait anymore. He has been waiting for this moment the whole day.

“Chi Chi, they are saying we need to cut the cake now,” Goku whined.

Both the ladies rolled their eyes, “We will definitely chat soon. Meanwhile, let me handle this man child!” Chi Chi joked before grabbing Goku’s hand and walking away.

Bulma giggled and watched them go towards the centre where a gorgeous, triple layered, chocolate cake was placed. She caught sight of Krillin and grinned, “Krillin, over here!”

“Bulma! Hey! I haven’t seen you in so long…since…” He stopped and smiled sadly at her.

Bulma’s mood dulled suddenly, “Yes…H-how’s your life?”

“Great! My company is doing splendid! We are making double profits now. All thanks to you and your family though,” He smiled.

Bulma was so pleased to hear that. She and her father had helped Krillin start his own refrigerator company two years ago. All the raw materials and designs were partially from Capsule Corp. but the rest were brought from the East coast. In such a short span of time, her friend had definitely done a great job of keeping the business afloat.

“I am so proud of you,” She let him know her genuine feeling.

“Thanks,” Krillin laughed heartily before grabbing her wrist, “You are late. You better sit down and eat now.”

The two of them were searching the hall to find Bulma a perfect place to sit when they bumped into Yamcha.

“Bulma! Look at you, girl!” Yamcha whistled and his mischievous eyes quickly roamed over hear sea-blue gown. The heiress blushed and mumbled a small thanks. She additionally squeezed Krillin’s hand to indicate that he save her from this maniac. Yamcha meant well but he could be a lot forceful and flirty at times. She didn’t need either at this moment! The last thing the scientist wanted was to create a scene at her best friend’s wedding. And of course…she didn’t want any extra attention from the media. She was sure a lot of cameras were here tonight because Chi Chi’s father was a famous lawyer and they wanted to cover the story.

The short man understood the signal perfectly and pulled her into a corner table away from Yamcha.

“Sit here and enjoy the wine. I’ll make you a plate,” saying that, he was gone.

Bulma waved at the three little girls who were already sitting at the round table and giggling. She felt a bit awkward sitting alone like this but it seemed that all her friends had already eaten and now she was left alone with few other guests who had arrived late. A server came and filled her glass with a classic French wine. She took a big sip and sighed. _It’s so good! It’s just what I need!_

“Here you go!” Krillin placed a plate over-flowing with chicken steak, salad, rice, salmon with asparagus, beef cutlet and a huge chocolate cake in one corner. It appeared that he had taken every item that was on the menu tonight. Bulma was just about to tell him that she couldn’t possibly eat this much but he was already gone dancing with some blonde chick. Huffing out, Bulma took another sip of the delicious wine and looked at her plate in defeat. Where does she start from? This was so much of food and she always felt bad about wasting! She picked up her fork and poked the juicy chicken. She was just about to cut it into bite sized pieces when the voice behind her made her stop.

_“Bulma…”_

It was just one word. But the weight this voice held was tremendous. Her body shook. Was she imagining things now?

Wanting to be sure, she turned around and sucked in a deep breath.

No.

He was here. He was standing right in front of her in a tight black t-shirt that didn’t fail to define his abs that he had worked day and night to mould into perfection. He wore his _uniform_. His camouflaged army jacket hung loosely over his shoulders and the green patterns and the badges that he carried with honor swirled in front of her eyes, as if taunting.

She couldn’t believe it! He was really here.

His dark- impassive eyes were regarding her deeply. He was quickly going through all the raw emotions that her face was displaying at the moment. She had promised herself! Bulma had given word to herself that she would never, ever be an open book to him **ever** again! But here she was…stunned, angered…relieved?

The only thought that was rational enough was the fact that…

After all these time…

 ** _Vegeta_** was finally back in town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of flashbacks!

_Flashback-1_

**_First time meeting_ **

“…and this is real sapphire extracted from deep underwater of Tasmania. It is a very rare piece, I must tell, Ms. Bulma. It will cost you around 990,000 zenni,” The man concluded.

Unfortunately, the brilliant scientist of Capsule Corp. was so engrossed with the light blue stone displayed in front of her that she paid not a single thought to the large sum of money being charged for a simple necklace. After all, she did make millions just by lounging around the office every hour or so. Therefore, money was not the issue here. It was all about the correct choice! She grinned wide and jumped around a bit before flicking her shoulder length hair aside with poise, “I’ll take it!”

While both the buyer and seller were rejoicing over a single piece of jewel that had met both their demands, a loud bang was heard all over the shop. The heiress made an annoyed face and looked behind her to see a group of robbers had welcomed themselves inside. Within seconds, the place was a complete chaos. The group of eight thieves had aimed multiple guns at the shop occupants but they did nothing to loot the valuables.

Strange.  

“Where? Where is the _opal stone_ of East City? You, get it out quick!” One of them pointed the gun at the sales girl. The shop was filled with loud gasps hearing their demand. They hadn’t come for any ordinary ornament. They came here for the precious opal stone which had been brought two days ago for an exhibition from the East City!

More importantly, who were they?

“I-I-I don’t have…the pass code of the vault! It’s only with our boss,” The helpless girl stuttered and held her hands up in surrender.

Everyone was beyond shocked to see one of the masked man slapping the girl hard, “Call your boss, damn it! And don’t you fucking dare tell them about the situation here if you don’t want to be a dead meat!”

Bulma felt helpless, a bit scared but most of all she felt infuriated! Like, how dare they?! She didn’t just spend three hours drooling and prodding this gorgeous neck piece to never get to actually buy it for these buffoons!  She huffed out like an immature child before stepping forward, “Listen you all! You need to stop it this instant!”

“What is it bitch? What did you say?” The same guy threatening the girl towered over her. The scientist took a step back but tried very hard to hold her ground, “This isn’t right…”

“Don’t teach me morals now! Ah! So, you’re the Briefs girl, aren’t you?” He chuckled.

Bulma felt incredibly uncomfortable after having her identity exposed.

“We will deal with you later. Meanwhile…” The guy strode towards the girl and snatched her wrist, “Who cares about pass code? We will smash the vault open. Victor, see this side. Imma gonna get the stone,” He disappeared into the back room with the girl while giving charge to his other man.

The guy Victor came forward and looked at Bulma curiously. She raised a brow to ask ‘what?’

“Nothing…nothing at all. You are so pretty up front. That’s all…” He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

“Ms. Bulma? Can…can I get an autograph if we make it alive?” A teenage girl asked giddily who was here shopping with her mommy.

Bulma smiled at her and whispered, “Sure…but for the time being, we must think of something to make it out alive.”

She casually leaned against the desk and shoved her right hand in her jeans pocket. The heiress had designed herself a cell phone with an emergency button at the back. She clicked it twice for good measure before starting to talk.

“So…what will happen to you all if the police arrive?”

Victor laughed, “How will they? And even if they did, they won’t be able to stop us. We are carrying explosives to knock down half the citizen of West City. We came here all prepared, sweet cheeks!”

The people inside started whispering again in distress.

“Silence!” Victor shouted.

There was a beep in Bulma’s pocket and she was assured that her security force was hearing everything that was being said at the moment _. ‘Cool, I need to know more! I have to get us out as a hero not an entitled princess as everyone declares me to be.’_

“Vicky!” She chirped. They guy turned around in momentary shock before smiling at her.

_‘Great! I need to use my flirtous nature to know more details!’_

“So…these explosives. Can’t they be stopped anyhow?”

“Why? Why do you wanna know?” He looked at her suspiciously.

Bulma laughed it off, “Oh, it’s just the scientist in me! Curious about all things, ya know?”

“Hmm…well, we won’t have to blast it if you all behave yourselves.” He replied.

An old woman beside Bulma tugged her hand gently, “Girl, I know what you are doing. Just please…be careful! Your foolishness is not worth getting half of our city people killed.”

Bulma glared at her, “Relax, _grandma_. I got this.”

“Vicky! What’s the main component that had been used in the explosives? And will it spread radio-active particles to the distance? Will it disperse more with time?” She twirled a piece of her hair nonchantly.

“No…yes…fuck, I don’t know! Stop this questioning already!” He growled.

 _‘Woah…patience thinned. I need to be careful now,’_ Bulma wondered. There were three beeps in her pocket now. Have they arrived already? Did they bring enough officers to control this crucial case? Bulma was panicking.

She waited a solid 10 minutes before talking again.

“Vicks! Is the explosive with you or…?” She tried again for more information.

Another masked guy stepped forward this time, “Would you shut up already? Hey, why does it look like you are trying to steal info from us?”

Just then a louder bang was heard and a troop of at least 30 polices entered inside at the same time. There was riotous gun firing and Bulma quickly ducked inside a counter. She kept her head bowed and started coughing when a certain smoke was released. What was this? Oh no…was it the explosive? It has been a poisonous gas all these time? She was coughing so much her head was turning light. Just then a hand grabbed her and she let out a slow shriek.

“It’s okay. I’m the medic,” a gruff voice whispered in her ear. She blinked her eyes and saw a handsome man with stern expression looking at her.

“…can’t breath…” She whispered.

The guy squeezed himself inside the counter with her and pulled her tight against his hard chest, “This is the field medic. I have got Bulma Briefs. She is in critical condition and needs an ambulance quick! Clear the path ASAP!” He shouted at a walkie- talkie. Bulma was gasping for breath at this point and held onto him tight. Her eyes were blurry and she could hear the loud shouts and even the orders coming from the small walkie-talkie but nothing made sense.

“Look at me! You are okay, Ms. Briefs just going into shock,” The guy muttered and splashed drops of cold water on her face.

“Stay with me. Stay calm…” He gripped her hands tight.

“H-how much…longer?”

“We are moving!” He hauled her in his arms and rushed outside. Bulma’s head was spinning and she could see blood and destruction everywhere. How many people were killed? Oh, no…was the explosives released?

This was all her fault! She couldn’t save them! Where was the girl who wanted her autograph? Was she alive? Will she still be a hero to the people once this is over? Or will she have to bow her head in shame from now on in every public appearance?

She gasped as tears prickled her eyes and held onto the guy tighter. There were loud commotions, as she was carefully placed on a soft bed and an oxygen mask was placed on her mouth. She gulped down the cool oxygen greedily and huffed. Her head was still spinning and black dots started to appear behind her closed eye leads. She was so terrified. Bulma grasped the strong hand nearby and squeezed weakly.

“Don’t worry. You are fine now,” A deep voice whispered in her ear before she lost her consciousness.

………………..

**_At the hospital_ **

Bulma regained her senses exactly _13 hours and 37 minutes_ later.

Her head was still throbbing but she could breathe a lot better. When her vision cleared, she was met with the sobbing face of Mrs. Briefs.

“Oh, my baby is awake!” She exclaimed and was proceeding to jump all over her and hug when a tan muscular arm stopped her, “Better to maintain distance for now, Mrs. Briefs.”

Bulma _knew_ this voice! She turned to look at the source and for the first time got a perfect view of her hero. He looked dashing with a tight black t shirt and loose jeans. His hair was untamed and grew it in a shape of flame and he had the darkest eyes and…and his lips were so full and kissable! He was so muscular and dangerous but looked so funny at the moment while consoling her mother. She let out a small giggle.

“I know, Vegeta…but she’s my baby and she’s sick…” Mrs. Briefs continued to ramble.

_Vegeta…_

So, that’s what his name was!

Vegeta stared at her and Bulma felt her mouth go dry. His eyes were so intense that she was literally melting at the spot!

“They sent me feedbacks earlier. There were no explosives found. It was just a scam to threat the public. The criminals have been captured as well. Four of them died during encounter along with three victims. As for the Opal stone, it has been shipped safely back to the East.” He explained and moved closer to her bed.

“How are you feeling?” Vegeta asked and checked her vitals.

“Good…really good. Just thirsty…”

Vegeta nodded his head and went outside to bring water. Bulma’s mother took the chance to hug her tight.

“Oh, mom…I’m fine.”

“I’m so glad! Vegeta is such a sweet man! He was so hyper when you first arrived at the hospital. He made sure that all tests were done accordingly and you are healthy again! He is such a sweet guy, I’m telling you!” Mrs. Briefs gushed.

Bulma could feel her cheeks burning with the newest revelation. Really, he did all that?

Vegeta came back and handed her a bottle of cold water. She smiled brightly at him before mumbling a small thanks.

“You are a champion, Vegeta! I don’t know what would happen to my poor Bulma if you did not take care of her!” Mrs. Briefs cried out.

Bulma sighed. Her mother was too much at times!

“It’s my job,” He said before smirking, “But I do think you sleep a lot, Bulma.”

The bluenette’s heart fluttered hearing her name first time from him but then she glared for the insult, “What did you say?”

“The obvious.”

…………………..

**_Ice-cream treat_ **

“I can’t believe you took permission from my boss for this,” He muttered in disbelief before taking a sit at the fancy ice-cream parlor. Bulma placed her purse neatly, removed her shades and sat down after dusting her brand new yellow summer dress that she had just bought for this occasion.

“Well, are you saying no to free sugary treat?” She raised her brow.

“Sugar is bad for my form,” He rolled her eyes.

“Calm down, Vegeta! You’re the medic,” She flipped open the menu and watched the strawberry flavors immediately.

“What’s that supposed to mean, woman?” He dropped his elbow on the table and watched her. “Unless you have forgotten already, I have to be more in shape. It’s me who rushes to the victim and bring them under proper cover for support.”

Bulma stopped reading and pouted, “I was already on ‘cover’ when you arrived though.”

She felt his eyes dropping to her lips for a millisecond before looking at her eyes again, “Fair enough. Order already.” He leaned against the plush couch and tapped his fingers on the table top impatiently.

“Gosh…I have never seen someone unhappy about free treat,” She said aloud then went to place their order.

It was really a stupid move for her to call at the police base and ask for Vegeta’s number. When Vegeta had answered and said that he was busy with some ‘task’ she had called his boss instead and requested that he allow Vegeta out for an hour as she was having some health issues after the horrible event at the ornament shop.

Okay, she had lied. But she so badly wanted to spend some time with this sexy and dangerous guy and Bulma Briefs **_always_** finds a way to get what she wants!

………

Fifteen minutes later, Bulma was devouring her strawberry sundae and Vegeta was happily snacking on his salted caramel and chocolate ice- cream. The two of them were conversing too on light matters.

“This is good, right?” Bulma smiled.

“Hmm…it’s acceptable.” Vegeta took another spoonful and looked at her.

“Huh, I know you love it!” Bulma shoved him lightly on the shoulder playfully.

She hummed in delight and looked at him again, “So…what made you choose to be in this position? I mean, you could easily be a doctor at any hospital in the city with the amount of degrees you have.”

“Have you been checking my resume? Any ways, it was never my plan. I am just training to join as the combat medic to provide first aid and frontline trauma care on the battlefield. My first mission will be starting soon.” He explained.

Bulma gulped, “That’s…massive.”

“Hmm…it’s my dream job.” He said in a low voice and pushed the plate aside.

“Any particular reason?”

“Why?” Vegeta frowned.

“Just curious,” Bulma shrugged.

“Trust me, you do not want to know,” He leaned forward. The table somehow appeared small as Vegeta gazed at her lips intently. Bulma’s heart started racing. Was he going to kiss her?

Oh my God!

Yes, please….

He closed the distance between them and kissed the corner of her lips lightly. Then he backed away, “You-you had syrup in there.” He cleared his throat and explained awkwardly.

Bulma could feel the side of her lips tingling from where he just kissed. It couldn’t be even counted as a proper kiss! But still…

She was about to suggest that it was fine and…maybe they can make out for real! She was all game for it! But to her disappointment, he checked his phone and stood up.

“Thanks for the treat, Bulma. Duty calls. I’ll see you around,” He nodded his head once and rushed out of the door. Bulma’s face was burning.

Woahhhh! That was something……

She ordered a bottle of cold water and slumped against the couch. A huge grin spread across her rosy lips.

_God damn…_

_Bulma, you idiot!_

_You soooooo have a crush on him!_

 

…………………


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another flashback! Another insight of the beautiful past the couple had shared!

_Flashback-2_

**_Rain and street-food_ **

“I told you already that I hate greasy food,” Vegeta groused and folded his arms unhappily over his black leather jacket.

Bulma completely ignored him and ordered two large buckets of chicken popcorn with different dipping sauces, “Lighten up, Vegeta! This isn’t all that unhealthy.” She chirped and carried all their food and placed it on the hood of her car to make it appear as a small table. Vegeta continued to glare at her as she popped her first chicken deliciousness in her mouth and moaned aloud.

“This is sooo good! C’mon, be a man and have some!” She winked and tore open three different sauces.

“These are fried in the same oil over and over again. Did you see the color of the oil when the man was frying?” Vegeta raised his brow.

“Are you going to taste some or not? If not, good for me, more for me,” She teased.

Sighing, Vegeta took one piece and chewed cautiously as if there was going to be some sort of explosion in his mouth. When he found that the taste wasn’t all that unpleasant, he relaxed a bit.

“Well?” Bulma stared at him expectantly.

“It’s decent,” He looked away from her.

“Oh, I know you love it! Here, have some more,” She passed the other bucket closer to his side.

“I am going to be out of shape for you, woman,” He complained but proceed to eat some more.

“This is the last time, I promise.” Bulma laughed.

They were happily finishing off their food when it started drizzling. Bulma let out a yelp and held her chicken bucket close to her chest, “Oh wow…it’s raining.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes, “Let’s go.”

But to his surprise, Bulma gobbled down the three left over pieces quickly and walked out of the shade of the tree, where her car was parked, to enjoy the rain.

“Did you hit your head? You will catch cold!” Vegeta shouted.

“I don’t care! It’s the **_first_** rain of the year and it **_smells_** so good!” Bulma laughed as the rain picked up pace. People all around the streets were rushing towards the food stalls for minimal shade except Bulma who was thoroughly enjoying the downpour.

Vegeta’s temper was skyrocketing by this time. He gave her a solid two minutes to be her immature self before walking out of the shade himself and hauling her in his arms. Bulma let of a squeal. She wasn’t expecting that! She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself and also took a deep breath of Vegeta’s musky smell.

_The smell of rain and him. It was a good duo._

_Oh, how romantic!_

He gently placed her down and ran a hand through his wet hair, “You need to go home and change unless you want to catch cold.”

It was true. Bulma’s blue cardigan was soaked all the way through and the t shirt that she wore underneath was sticking to her backside with the heavy moisture.

“It’s okay. I am a grown girl.”

“Are you? Your action says otherwise,” He shook his head which made Bulma giggle. She fished out her car keys and looked at him once more.

“Would you like to come to my place for dinner some time? My mom has been talking about you non-stop and my dad wants to see you too,” She bit her lower lip nervously.

“I’ll think about it. Now, drive safely.”

Bulma smiled again and got inside her car. She waved Vegeta goodbye and drove towards her home all the while thinking that it has been such a good day…

  
…………………………..

  
**_At her place_**

Bulma had texted Vegeta for a week non-stop since that night and finally Vegeta had given his word that he would join her family for dinner tonight. The brilliant scientist was happy to know that but she was a bit anxious as well, meeting ones family was a big deal after all! Suddenly it dawned on her; she didn’t know anything about Vegeta’s family. Well, he never shared much anyway. It seemed that whenever the two of them were together, she was the only one who chatted away. However, Vegeta was a good companion. Though he had a bad habit of complaining about her actions all the time but she loved to spend time with him. He didn’t try to impress her like all the guys that she had previously dated. He was always pure and never sugar coated the truth. That’s what she adored about him the most. Bulma decided to ask him about his family sometime. Did he have any sibling? An adorable younger brother or cute sister maybe? She would ask that all later. For the time being, she was struggling to choose the right dress!

“I have so much to do!” She groaned. The bluenette had shifted to one of the Capsule Corp. apartments when she was twenty years old for the sake of some privacy from her nosy parents, specially her mom. It was not that her parents were too overprotective and she hated that, she just wanted to feel the freedom of living by herself. Three years later, she wasn’t still accustomed with doing all chores by herself. Bulma could have hired any maid but she was always outside in the mornings and when she came back at night, she just wanted to enjoy the solitude.

Bulma quickly dressed up in a long floral skirt with a cute pink top and did her makeup quickly. Then she went on a mission to clean her house. She hurriedly did the dishes and arranged the dining hall with plates and vases before haunting down any chips packet or chocolate wrapper from the TV room. There was no need to keep evidences of her nightly guilty pleasure!

She was still running around her apartment and cleaning when her mother called. Five minutes later, she was sitting on the kitchen counter and biting her lower lip in concern, “Do you want me to come over?”

When her mother opposed by saying that everything was under control, she set the phone down and sighed. Her father was having back pain again and now they couldn’t make it to her place. Bulma felt so troubled at the moment because she couldn’t just cancel now! Vegeta wouldn’t be free again to come over anytime soon.

“Fuck it! The two of us will eat,” She decided and then stopped when the reality hit her. Bulma had called her mother the previous night and asked her to bring her signature dishes and so she hadn’t cooked anything!

“Oh, crap!” She slapped her right cheek and groaned aloud. She didn’t want to cancel! She was so looking forward to seeing Vegeta again. She glanced at the oven clock. It was 6:12 and Vegeta will arrive around 7:00. Surely she can manage to order some good food by this time!

…………….

“You don’t want to go see him?” Vegeta asked when Bulma mentioned the reason why either of her parents did not come.

“I wanted to but my mom said that it was alright and…I didn’t want to cancel on you,” She shrugged.

Vegeta nodded his head and looked at Bulma’s impressive movie collection again. Bulma had pulled her whole drawer of CDs out and asked him to choose one so they can enjoy it while eating. Then she went to the kitchen to retrieve the food boxes.

“I kind of ordered more greasy food. I hope its fine,” She whispered sheepishly.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and hit the ‘play’ button to start the movie. Bulma squinted her eyes to see the title. It was _Hacksaw Ridge_. The movie was based on a true story of a war medic who refused to bear any arms while fighting in the battle of Okinawa. Bulma internally screamed. War movies meant more blood and death. She hated that! She was more into romance and science fiction. This was one of her father’s movies. It must have mixed up with her own when she had shifted her house.

 But she didn’t complain or ask to put something else. After all, Vegeta was here and that’s all that mattered.

Bulma placed the parcels on the coffee table and opened the boxes one by one, “So…we have chicken, mushroom and beef pizzas, a bunch of salads for you and baked pasta. Also, I have a classic mango cheesecake in the fridge that my mom sent two days ago. It’s heavenly.”

She quickly made Vegeta a plate and filled her own before concentrating on the movie. Every five seconds, she would glance at Vegeta and make sure that he was enjoying his food. He had yet to complain tonight so she was satisfied.

“Did you watch this before?” She asked while picking up another slice of pizza.

“Yes...this is one of my favorite movies. Watched it plenty of times,” He replied.

“Woah...” She cringed.

“What’s wrong little female? Can’t handle a little blood and destruction?” He smirked.

“Guess not,” She squeaked. “I am more into romance.” Bulma made a lovey-dovey face.

“A ton of bullshit,” Vegeta murmured.

“Never!” Bulma stuck her tongue out.

“You should watch cartoons. Your activities aren’t any less than kids.”

**_SMACK*_ **

……………

Bulma cut a generous portion of the lovely cheesecake and plated it quickly with more fresh slices of sweet-ripe mango. Next, she sliced strawberries for herself and mixed them with melted chocolate in a bowl and carried both to her balcony where Vegeta was enjoying the view.

Her balcony was quite spacious and she had decorated it to her heart’s content because she liked to spend time there. She had a comfortable couch against the wall so that it was out of harm from the rain, a coffee table was placed beside it and numerous colorful potted plants dotted the walls with stands to hold them upright. Bulma also had three rose flower pots that she tended with much care every morning before going to work in her office. The most magnificent aspect of her balcony was the view though. Almost the whole West City could be seen from there. Bright twinkling lights of the high-rise buildings were a pretty sight to behold at nights.

“Quite the view, huh?” She placed their desserts on the small table and joined Vegeta’s side. He nodded his head and focused at the distance. Bulma inhaled deeply the sweet smell of the air. She could tell that it was about to rain any second now.

“It will rain again,” She wrapped her arms around herself as light breeze blew.

Vegeta turned to face her, “The South side will be affected by cyclone this year. We won’t be safe either. A storm is coming in a week or two.”

Bulma shuddered at the thought, “I love rain but I hate when it rains for _days_ , you know? The roads become so muddy and cakey and it becomes hard to move without transport.”

“Hmm,” Vegeta sat down and began to eat his cake. Bulma joined him a minute later to devour her own strawberry deliciousness.

“What is it that you are eating? Liquid chocolate?” Vegeta looked at her bowl in confusion.

Bulma burst out laughing, “No silly! It’s melted chocolate with strawberries! Haven’t you eaten this before?”

When Vegeta still gave her a confused look, the brilliant scientist sighed and offered her bowl, “Here, taste some! You are going to love it.”

She held back another laugh when Vegeta cautiously dipped his two fingers and picked up a gooey strawberry.

“Who even told you that this falls in the food category?” He plopped it inside his mouth while making an unpleasant face. Two seconds later, his hand was again reaching towards her bowl. However, Bulma pulled it out of his reach, “No, no…no more for you since you insulted my dessert creation.”

“Hand it over!” Vegeta yanked it out of her hand quickly and started eating more. Bulma blinked in surprise.

“Hey! Give me some!”

“If this is your creation that you can make some more anytime you want,” he smirked.

“I have been craving this for so long! Don’t eat all!” Bulma whined.

Vegeta pulled out the last piece and showed it to her. His eyes were filled with mischief as he quickly put it inside his mouth. Bulma gaped at him. How dare he?!

_‘Oh, I can still take him down’_

She quickly straddled his legs and held his fingers closer to her lips. Bulma was super satisfied to see Vegeta’s shocked expression.

“My cravings are still unsatisfied,” She purred and blew air on his pointer finger. She glanced at his face through her lower lashes and was pleased to see the effect she was having on him. Vegeta’s eyes were focused on her lips solely and his breathing was ragged and coming out in soft puffs. Bulma licked her lips seductively before taking his pointer finger in her mouth. She let out a soft moan and unhurriedly sucked the chocolate clean.

“Bulma…” Vegeta groaned. The heiress plopped his finger out and smiled, “Shh…”

She traced his bottom lip with one manicured finger, “You are so _bad_. It was not nice of you to steal my treat and now I need a taste.”

Saying that, she yanked a handful of his hair forcefully and slammed her lips on his. Both of them let out content groans before kissing each other hard. Bulma’s heart was beating fast at the realization that she was kissing Vegeta. Finally! Her dream was coming true! How the hell was she finding the courage to be this bold?

 She let out another moan before sucking his bottom lip in her mouth and forcing her tongue inside to dwell with his. She couldn’t believe how luscious he tasted. Chocolate and strawberries tasted even better entwined with him! She angled her head and deepened the kiss. She needed _more_ of him.

At last when Bulma couldn’t breathe anymore, she slowly pulled away. They both were panting and Bulma’s chest brushed with his. Her nipples were hard and pointy and sent delicious tremors all over her body. Her eyes met his. Vegeta’s lips were bruised red and his eyes were staring at her intently which stole her breath away.

“Now that is what I call a perfect dessert,” he chuckled.

…………………………….

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback where we get to see our Prince Charming getting jealous.

_Flashback-3_

 

****

**_Jealousy_ **

 

“I haven’t been to a carnival in years! There will be amazing rides, loads of entertainment and oh, tasty foods!” Bulma clapped her hands in glee and bought two tickets. She glanced at Vegeta and her cheerfulness dropped almost instantly. He was not at _all_ happy to be here. This guy hated crowds and noise and wanted to avoid both at any cost!

“Look, if you are going to be like this the whole trip you might as well leave now.” She was secretly praying that he doesn’t though because she liked spending time with him _. A lot_. However, to keep him against his will in a place where he was uncomfortable was a cruel joke.

“You bought the tickets already,” Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away.

“Money is not the issue here. Do you still want to come?” She asked gently.

The time she had spent with him in the last two months had taught her not to push this guy’s buttons too much. He was always like a time bomb- _ready to explode._

“Let’s get it over already,” He snapped irritably and walked towards the entry. Bulma jogged to catch up with him. She delicately took his right hand and laced their fingers together, “Thanks. This means a lot.”

Vegeta did not say anything more but Bulma could have sworn that she saw the tips of his ears turning pink.

………………………..

The first thing that caught Bulma’s curious eyes in the carnival was _hot chocolate._ Yes, where else do you find this drink in the rainy season? But a guy was selling it here and Bulma knew that she couldn’t waste this possibility! So, she ordered two steaming cups and of course Vegeta grumbled about her choice of food and of course she ignored it this time as well.

“You secretly love how I spoil you. Don’t even deny it,” Bulma took her first sip and smiled.

“How are you even alive, woman? Your calorie intake is insane,” He glared at his mug, as if debating whether he should drink or pass.

“Oh, I work out! And it’s not like I eat junk food 24/7. Whenever I am with you, my hormones rise up,” She leaned forward and lowered her voice, “You make me _so_ hungry, Vegeta.”

Vegeta was sipping his drink at that moment when his eyes went wide hearing what she just said and he had to forcefully spit out, “What’s wrong with you?”

Bulma laughed loudly, “You get flustered so easily!”

Vegeta stood up angrily to pay the bill and Bulma chuckled to herself. She then took quick sips to finish her drink so that they could get back to exploring. Just then a pair of hands covered her eyes.

“Uhmm…I have no clue who you are,” Bulma mumbled.

“Not a single one?”

Bulma gasped at hearing the voice, “Yamcha?”

“Got that right, babe,” He removed his hands and pulled Bulma from her seat for a bear hug.

“Hey! It’s been a while,” She hugged him back and tried to extract herself soon from his steel-woven arms but he wasn’t letting go.

Finally seeing her struggle, he stepped back and scratched his head, “I just got back yesterday from my baseball camp. It has been a three month long camp. Bet you missed me!”

Bulma rolled her eyes. Yamcha had always been a hopeless flirt! This guy just never gives up.

While the two old friends were laughing and catching up, Vegeta was analyzing their interaction with attentive eyes. His eyes narrowed when Yamcha grabbed her hands and kissed her dangerously close to her lips. What bullshit was this?! Who was this guy? Vegeta knew he didn’t have the right to act so protective over Bulma as they weren’t anything exclusive yet but he also knew for a fact that Bulma would never lead two guys at the same time. Or would she?

Vegeta walked back to their table and stood beside them.

“…so would you like to hang with me now, babe? We have lots to catch on,” Yamcha asked.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta, “Do you want to stay or go now?” She knew he didn’t want to come earlier because of crowd. So, she wasn’t exactly sure how he would feel about the three of them hanging.  

“Fine, I’m leaving. Have fun with your new friend,” Vegeta abruptly turned around and walked out of the small food stall getting the wrong idea. Bulma stood there in shock for a second. What was that? Why did he act like that? When her genius brain finally caught up, she decided to go after him but before that she apologized to her friend, “Sorry, Yamcha! We will catch up some other time. I don’t know why my friend is acting up.”

“But babe-”

Bulma ignored him and walked out quickly. Because of the swarm of people circling each corner, she turned left and right but couldn’t see him anywhere. Bulma pulled her cell phone out of her jean’s pocket and ringed him twice but there was no answer.

Finally, feeling lost and dejected, she walked out of the fair. Her mood was ruined and she did not feel like going inside and exploring anymore. However, the moment she walked out, she saw Vegeta. He was trying his best to avoid the sea of people and make his way to his car. Bulma quickly jogged to catch him, “Vegeta! Wait!”

He turned and narrowed his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“I came after you, what does it look like?” She panted.

“Go back inside and enjoy.” He inserted the key in his black SUV and slipped inside but before he could shut the door completely Bulma put her hand within the door, desperately trying to stop him but got hit hard on her whole palm in the process.

“Ow…shit!” She yelped and stumbled back, as the pain zapped throughout her hand.

“What the fuck did you do that for?! Are you insane?” Vegeta roared and jumped back out of the car. Though his face was stormy at the moment, he gently cradled her hand to see it better.

“I was…I was just trying to stop you! Why are you so mad at me?” She blinked back tears as the pain intensified.

“You need to ask me that? Look what you did to yourself,” He quickly pulled out a first aid kit and water from the car’s hood.

“No…I meant about earlier when I asked if you wanted to stay.” She bit her lower lip nervously.

Vegeta’s jaw tightened. He did not offer her any answer but continued to tend to her wound, “It’s swelling…”

He shook his head before looking at her eyes, “I swear you do this all just to piss me off!”

“Why are you shouting at me now? Why did you leave before? We were about to-”

“Get in the car,” Vegeta packed his things and shoved them in the back sit.

Bulma held her injured hand closer to her chest and backed away, “I will just…take a cab.”

“Get in, now!” Vegeta gritted his teeth.

Sighing, she opened the passenger door and made herself as comfortable as possible inside. Vegeta quickly started the car and drove out of the parking space. The car was filled with awkward silence and for once Bulma didn’t know what to say to make it all better. She glanced out of the window when drops of rain specked on the window. She traced it with her forefinger and smiled sadly.

“How is your hand now?” Vegeta asked when they stopped at a red light.

“It’s good.”

“Is it swelling still?”

“It will be fine…don’t stress it.”

Silence filled the car again for five seconds before he spoke again, “I hit you.”

“It was an accident.” Bulma finally looked at him.

Though his eyes were fixed on the road, she could clearly see something was bothering him.

“It was me regardless and…it was a hard blow. I was angry and…and I tried to shut the door quick,” He mumbled.

Bulma’s heart melted when she realized it was his way of making amends.

She brushed her hair out of her face and decided to be brave, “Why were you angry?”

The lights turned green and he started driving again. She knew she was not getting her answer tonight. Bulma’s phone beeped and she pulled it out to see there was an important mail. She was reviewing the report sent by her assistant when he finally spoke.

“I didn’t like the way he was touching you.”

Bulma’s mouth dropped open, “You were jealous of Yamcha? He is just a friend!”

Vegeta was jealous? Jealous of a guy who was touching her? Did that mean…he liked her? Bulma’s heart did a pitter-patter dance out of joy!

“And I was supposed to know that? He had his filthy hands all over you,” Vegeta parked in a scheduled spot beside Bulma’s home and killed the engine.

“Vegeta…” Bulma cupped his cheek with both her hands. Her palm stung but still she needed him to look at her. She could tell he was embarrassed by the way his eyes were refusing to meet her own. So, she quickly unbuckled her seat belt and straddled his lap. Vegeta finally looked at her in alarm. It always surprises him when she acts daring.

She smiled with naughtiness, “Oh my bad man, there’s only you.”

Bulma leaned forward and captured her lips with his gently. Their kiss was cautious and filled with more emotion than hunger this time. Bulma caressed his cheek with her good hand and then snaked it behind his neck to pull him closer. Vegeta groaned and one of his hands roamed around her backside while the other was placed on her neck to keep her closer. Soon his hunger intensified and he pushed in his tongue to taste her better.

Bulma was in her own fairy world. Her body was becoming warm with his alluring touches and why did he have to eat chocolate every time they kissed? It made her hungry for him even more. Bulma broke the kiss and gasped for air but Vegeta wasn’t done yet. He kissed her cheeks, nose and then her eyelids softly before sucking her neck and nipping gently. Bulma let out a soft moan and rocked her body against his, “Oh, God…”

Vegeta peaked her lips before cupping her face and looking at her gorgeous flushed expression all because of him. It did wonders to his masculine pride. He was more than satisfied to see how needy she felt at the moment.

“You need to go home and tend your wound properly. Make sure you ice it to stop the swelling.” He placed a gentle kiss on top of her bandaged hand.

Bulma nodded her head. She kissed his lips once again before hopping down from his lap. She was in high spirits to see his dragon _awake._ She winked at Vegeta deviously for knowing his little secret before collecting her purse.

“I’ll see you around, _bad man_.”

Though Bulma couldn’t enjoy the carnival, her night had turned out _extremely_ well…

 

………………….


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night full of naughty deeds, the new couple are heading towards a bumpy road...

_Flashback-4_

**_Naughty escapade_ **

Vegeta tapped on the steering wheel and waited impatiently. The woman was taking forever to get ready! He had been waiting in the car for _twenty-five_ minutes now. Just as he took his phone to call and give her a last warning, she gracefully opened the passenger door and slid inside.

“Hey, sorry to be late!” Bulma buckled her seat-belt speedily and finally turned around to smile.

Vegeta’s throat dried up instantly and he lost his ability to speak.

Bulma was wearing a satin black dress which ended just below her knees; she had four inch heels on that highlighted her bare sexy legs perfectly. Her makeup was natural but she did wear a bold red lipstick. A golden and black stripped purse casually slung from her right shoulder.

_She looked like an absolute goddess._

**_Wait, no!_ **

When Vegeta finally found his voice, he exclaimed out, “Why the fuck are you dressed like that?!”

Bulma reared back in shock. She looked down at herself once before asking, “Like what?”

Groaning, Vegeta snapped again, “Like you want excessive male attention.”

“Now, you listen here buddy! A lady can dress how she pleases. We do _not_ dress for men all the time,” She narrowed her eyes.

“You need to change. There is no way in hell am I taking you there with me like this!” Vegeta crossed his arms.

“Absolutely not! My friends are already waiting. We need to go now! Now, Vegeta!” She demanded.

Vegeta started the engine and huffed out, “Don’t expect me to save you if anything happens.”

Bulma’s aqua hair was braided loosely with few locks framing her face. She brushed the hair aside and giggled, “You are just jealous!”

“Am not!” He shouted.

“You sooo are!” Bulma laughed loudly.

…………….

The gorgeous scientist winked at the bouncer and was escorted inside immediately. She swayed her sexy body with the heavy music beat and walked gracefully towards the VIP lounge. All around heads turned to eye her up and down. She didn’t even care to look. She was just enjoying the moment. On the other hand, Vegeta was super anxious about his surroundings. He shot glares at anyone who dared to look at Bulma for too long. What type of sick place was this? And how often did the Woman come here? Did she dress up like this all the time?

Vegeta moved closer and snaked his arm around her lean waist. Bulma smirked dangerously and rubbed her body against his, “Feeling a bit possessive, are we?”

“Hell yes!” Vegeta snarled. “Do you have any idea how vile this place is? This is bad for your reputation. In fact, what the hell am I doing here? I can get a ton of bullshit for being here if anybody finds out.”

“Relax a bit, would ya?” Bulma brushed her palm on his chest before sitting down in one of the plush couches. Vegeta sat down beside her stiffly and inspected the place further. There were businessmen all around. Some were busy with gambling while others drank peacefully and gossiped. A big group was also busy with _grinding_ bodies and making out. Mortified, Vegeta quickly turned around.

“Here is your fruity punch, Ms. Briefs,” a waitress served two glasses and a bowl of nachos.

Bulma thanked her and took her glass for a sip. She crossed her legs and relaxed against the couch, “You are so edgy. Take a sip and unwind.”

Vegeta was definitely not having a pleasant time. His senses were sky high. He took deep breaths before downing the drink. They ordered several other drinks when finally Bulma’s friend- Goku, Krillin, Yamcha and Maroon showed up. Bulma took turn introducing them all. She was also surprised to find that the gym where she had helped Goku find a job was the same place where Vegeta worked out. The two knew each other by face but had never spoken.

“This is great, Vegeta! We both can work out together from now on,” Goku was known for making friends immediately. So, he didn’t waste time to offer Vegeta some companionship.

“I work alone,” He mumbled and munched on some chips which made Bulma roll her eyes. Goku didn’t seem to mind. He laughed it off and invited Vegeta again to join him anytime he wanted. The group gossiped for a long time and caught up with what was going on in their busy lives. Bulma was shocked to know that Krillin was dating Maroon now. The pair had known each other for years but was always good friends up until now.

“So…are you and Vegeta like a thing now?” Yamcha finally dropped the bomb. The whole table was filled with an awkward silence. Yamcha was well known for always asking prying questions at the most inconvenient of times! Bulma mentally berated herself for asking Krillin before to bring him here tonight. But it was not Yamcha’s fault entirely for thinking this way. Sooner or later, the question will arise among all about whether she was dating Vegeta.

Bulma was about to open her mouth and say something neutral when Vegeta responded on behalf of her, “Yes. So, you better keep your hands to yourself from now on.”

Bulma gaped at him but he had his eyes solely trained on Yamcha. The two were engaged in a staring contest when Krillin coughed lightly and took Maroon’s hand, “We are going to dance. Come join us!”

Goku excused himself too and said he would try out the gaming slots and see if he was lucky tonight. Yamcha reluctantly got up and went to hook up with some random girl.

“Care to dance?” Bulma nibbled Vegeta’s ear when they were both alone again.

He downed the tequila shot and slammed the glass on the table, “I want to get out of this disgusting place.”

Bulma pouted, “I wanna dance. One dance, please?”

Vegeta grunted and stood up. He felt extremely light headed. It has been a very long time since he drank alcohol this heavily. It was more than visible that he was out of shape. Bulma grabbed his hand tightly and guided him to the dance floor. The music was deafening there and the beat could be felt thumping loudly in the chest. The heiress took it upon herself to place his hands correctly on her body.

She leaned against his chest with her backside to his front and placed his hands on her waist. Bulma swayed with the music against his body. Her sensuous movements were becoming too daring with each passing seconds.  She ran her hands through her braided hair and grinded her plush backside against Vegeta’s body. He dragged her closer and rested his head against her shoulder top, “All these men are watching you…does that excite you, Bulma?”

“It does…it makes me so freaking hot,” She moaned and grinded harder. The sexy lingerie she wore tonight was quickly moistening up with arousal.  Bulma bit her lower lip when she felt the heavy swell of Vegeta’s jeans and it suddenly made her hornier.

Vegeta moved his hands up and down her body and growled, “That’s bad…this luscious body should not be inspected by all.”

He spanked her butt twice repeatedly which made her moan louder, “Am I correct or not?”

“Yes, please…” Bulma twirled around and pressed her lips against his quickly. The two of them started making out recklessly at the spot. Vegeta’s hands were grabbing her butt and squeezing the soft flesh firmly while she palmed him through his jeans. Bulma arched up and kissed his harder. The sweet and salty taste of Vegeta was making her mad with lust. Her mind was losing all rational thoughts and the only thing that made sense was the burning touch, taste and musky smell of him.

At last, they broke the kiss and were met with each other’s yearning eyes. Bulma clutched his hand desperately and pulled him into one of the private rooms. She pushed him roughly on one of the futons before climbing over him, “I am so fucking horny.”

Vegeta laid back powerless with hooded eyes and watched as Bulma gave him a personal lap dance. She quickly undid her hair and played around with it while dry humping Vegeta. She looked devious with her unruly hair and smudged lipstick.

“Fuck…” Vegeta’s eyes closed in pleasure as he pushed her butt closer and thrust his clothed crotch to rub against her rigidly. Bulma’s orgasm was fast approaching feeling his hard length. She fisted Vegeta’s spiky hair and pulled him in a deep lip lock as her body shuddered with the most power orgasm of her life. Juices seeped out of her rapidly as she rubbed against Vegeta with abandon, “Fuck, fuck….oh, fuck!”

She was gasping for breath when she looked up at his handsome face. However, Vegeta had passed out already.

……………………

 

It was 07:30 in the morning when Bulma’s alarm clock blared out. It was Sunday and she had forgotten to take the setting off. Annoyed, she slapped it on the floor to stop it from ringing. Her head was still pounding as she barely got an ounce of sleep. She had to call Robert, her occasional bodyguard, last night to get her and Vegeta home in his car after he passed out. They had arrived home around three in the morning. Then she had to debate whether to make Robert put Vegeta on the couch or on her bed. She decided with the later. And now she was really tired.

Bulma was almost dozing off again when she felt Vegeta sitting up on the bed abruptly.

“How the fuck did I reach here?” He glanced at her in momentary shock.

“Did I…did we? We did not!” He shouted.

“Don’t shout, my head hurts! And to answer your question, we did not have sex,” Bulma covered her head with a pillow and mumbled. She could not understand though what was so disturbing about having sex with her. Was she not beautiful enough? Or was he realizing too late that she was not his type? Anyways, it was too early to think about all that.

Vegeta let out a few curses before jumping from her bed, “Last night was a mistake. This is the last time I am drinking with you!”

Bulma sat up slowly and glared at him, “Don’t put all the blame on me now!”

“Yes, it’s your entire fucking fault! Why the hell do you hang out on a place like this? It’s disgraceful and filthy and not appropriate for your position,” Vegeta bellowed while buttoning his shirt.

“Nobody saw us, Vegeta. It’s okay to have fun in a while. We are more than our ranks and positions. We deserve to enjoy our lives too…” She politely explained and tied her hair in a bun. Then she shyly pulled the covers to hide her body. She was wearing baggy sleeping clothes which were not appealing in the least.

However, Vegeta did not pay any attention. He finished buttoning up and leaned closer to her face. His eyes were stormy, “Say that again when the media finds something worth showing. You are the daughter of _Dr. Briefs_ , don’t **ever** forget that.” Next he went to the washroom and slammed the door loudly.

Bulma sighed. She was tired of being reminded of the same thing.

.

Bulma made herself busy with making coffee and cutting some fruits for Vegeta, when he came out of the room.

“My keys?”

“It’s in the counter there. Have some breakfast and then leave,” Bulma was pouring him a steaming cup when he opened the door and left wordlessly. She stood there on the kitchen alone.

_‘What was that all about?  Why was he so angry suddenly?’_

There was no telling with Vegeta’s mood swings…

.

Vegeta was racing towards his house. How could he let something like that happen last night? He could recall dancing with Bulma but after that everything was blank. He had been so careless and irresponsible. What was wrong with him?

What will happen if anyone finds out about his last night’s tryst? It was completely forbidden for someone working at his status. His hands tightened on the steering wheel at the realization.

He was getting so damned soft for that blasted female.

One flirty smile from her and he was forgetting every single life’s discipline.

_‘This is the last time I let Bulma Briefs walk all over my life.’_

He thought resolutely.

_._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma's childhood fears resurfaces...

_Flashback-5_

**_Panic attack_ **

The following week both Bulma and Vegeta were busy with their respective packed schedules. However, on few occasions the bluenette did text him but all his replies were short and blunt, radiating strong disinterest from him. At first, Bulma thought that she was reading too much into this. So, she asked Vegeta to have lunch with her on Thursday which he blew off by saying that he was _busy._ Then on Friday she insisted on dinner as it was the weekend but he had duty. All these signals assured her that he was indeed trying to avoid her after that bar incident. So, she thought of giving him some space before knocking again.

It was Saturday night and Bulma was to some extent bored. She had friends she could hangout with but decided to stay in and have a self pampering time. The brilliant scientist got herself a glass of red wine and threw in a couple of bath bombs in the marble tub before soaking in.

“Just what I needed,” She sighed in content and wiggled her wet toes playfully. Bulma picked her phone, which was placed on a dry towel beside the tub, and started her favorite playlist. It totally escaped her when she started dozing off softly.

_She heard screams. Blood curdling screams- high pitched and deadly. There was smoke everywhere and it was becoming hard to breath and see with each passing second. Bulma coughed and tried to breath in fresh air but there was only black smoke and heat. Her eyes were watering because of the stale smoke. Where was this all coming from? She stood motionless on the spot. Suddenly, she heard a series of gun shots and wanted to cry out. But her lips were sealed. Why couldn’t she move or speak? What was this place? She was panicking so hard and all of a sudden saw a familiar hair shape among the smoke. Vegeta? Bulma smiled and tried reaching. His face appeared. Yes, it was indeed him!_

_“Vegeta! What on earth is going on?” She gasped out._

_“I do not know, Bulma. Take my hand. Let’s go!” He commanded with urgency. Bulma grabbed his warm hand and sighed in relief. Everything was going to be okay again. She was positive that he could get them out of this hell hole. Vegeta was her true hero…As soon as the thought escaped her, the smoke cleared a bit and she saw a black masked guy pointing a gun at them._

_“Out of my way!” Vegeta yelled brashly and yanked Bulma’s hand for following. She was just about to do that when the guy shot the gun._

_Right at Vegeta’s chest._

_She screamed out as he fell on the ground clutching his heart. There was so much blood everywhere. The color red was almost blinding.  
_

_“Vegeta!!” Bulma heard herself screeching repeatedly and touching his face, shaking him. But there was no use. Laughter boomed all around her._

_“How could you…?” She sobbed and desperately checked the fallen man’s pulse to see if he was going to be okay. He had to be okay! She still had so much to learn about him, so much time to spend and to maybe...fall in **love**...but there was no use... _

_Vegeta was already dead…_

…………

Bulma gasped out.

She waddled her arms in the cold water and tried to breathe slowly, “What-What was that?”

She looked at her surroundings and realized that she was still in her bathroom. Her body shook with fear and coldness crept to her bones rapidly. She felt weak and disoriented. Bulma raised her hand to wipe away the stray tears, “What did I just see? Vegeta…”

The blue-haired beauty tried to stand up but slipped against the sloppy tiles and fell hard against the floor. She rubbed her bruised head wincing and tried to sit up but couldn’t. Her body was trembling so hard and fast that she had to wrap her frail arms against herself to stop it from shaking. It had been a long time since she had a panic attack. These attacks were a common occurrence in her life when she was just a girl of nine years old and got kidnapped once for ransom money. She was held captive for a week and even after being rescued Bulma had trouble having sound asleep for years. Her parents were always a great support during these times. But she was a big girl now, a smart _woman_. It was shameful to want the comfort of her mother now. Or was it?

Bulma slowly sat upright and picked her phone which was still playing one of her favorite soft melodies. She turned that off and scrolled through her contacts. _Vegeta’s_ name appeared and her body shuddered again when the vision of him lying with blood covered flashed before her eyes. Without thinking further, she dialed his number.

It rang _six_ times before going straight to voice mail. “Damn it! Please, pick up!” Bulma mumbled before calling again. Her heart was racing. She wanted to see him so badly. To touch his skin and make sure that he was truly alive. After trying for three more times, she stood up on wobbly legs and went to her room. Her pale hands shook when she wrapped her cold body with her thick comforter and laid down on the bed. Bulma turned her head when she saw her phone finally ringing back.

She gulped and received the call, “Vegeta…”

“What is it, woman? I told you I am busy tonight. What’s with all these calling?” She could clearly hear the irritation in his voice and it sunk her heart. Did she really do a mistake by calling him?

“I-I…” She stuttered nervously.

“Tch. Now you are incapable of speaking. Tell me what’s wrong before I hang up,” he groused. She could hear the shuffling noise of papers on the other side and bit her lip anxiously.

“I…I just had a terrible nightmare and…I saw you getting shot,” She whispered.

The line was silent for sometime before she heard a tired sigh, “Bulma…You seriously called to tell me this? Look, I am really-”

“I know! I know you are busy and gosh, I shouldn’t have called! But it was so terrible, Vegeta! I am still shaking and…”

“You are speaking to me at the moment. I am clearly fine. Go to bed now, its…11:43.”

“You don’t understand! I-I am shaking! It-It’s a panic attack!” Bulma finally surrendered and sobbed out pathetically. It was killing her that Vegeta did not understand the depth of her misery- the pain and agony of her heart.

“Sleep, it will pass away,” He suggested distractedly as more shuffle of paper and hushed voices were heard. Bulma couldn't believe her ears. Why was he acting this way? Was it too much for him to _care_ sometimes? To show the world that he actually had a heart to care for someone? Why was it so difficult for him? And here she was thinking about _'falling in love'_ with him in her dreams. Worrying for his life when clearly, he couldn't be the least worried about hers.

“I thought you’d understand…I am sorry to have bothered you,” more pitiful tears fell out of Bulma’s eyes as she quickly hung up the call and switched it off in hurt. She laid down on her soft bed and pulled the pillows close to her body for extra warmth and comfort; trying very hard to erase the violent  scene from her mind and block the heartache caused by Vegeta’s brash dismissal.

What did she truly expect though? For him to leave his job and come see her? Of course not. She just wanted to be understood and reassured that everything was indeed going to be okay. But he didn't care enough to take away her fears...

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
